Destiny
by xLili3
Summary: Le début est toujours plus ou moins vivable et puis, les choses se gâtent, l'histoire se corse, jusqu'à ce que le rêve s'effondre complétement..  Une inconnue va venir bouleverser la vie des Winchester..


→ Cette fiction appartient au genre 'UA' (Univers Alternatif). Elle mets en scène les personnages de Supernatural, que je retranscris tel quel, à quelques détails près peut-être (..?). Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent donc absolument pas. En revanche les autres personnages sortent tout droit de mon imagination, il en va de même pour l'histoire, ou plutôt sa direction, car je garde évidemment les bases d'SPN.

→ Je crois donc que tout est dit ou presque. So, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_C_hapitre 1** **:** **_V_**_ivre ou _**_S_**_urvivre_

_S'en était finis. Je dégringolais en chute libre. « Sasha ! » Il continuait d'hurler mon prénom, comme s'il pensait que cela pourrait me ramener sur la terre ferme. Le seul son de sa voix provoquait en moi un déchirement indescriptible, quant à ma chute elle se faisait interminable, à la manière d'une scène au ralentit je poursuivais ma périlleuse descente. « Sashaaa ! » L'intonation rauque de sa voix brisée par la douleur me fit mal au cœur, il continuait pourtant de tendre le bras, s'efforçant de saisir ma main.. Seulement le vide restait insaisissable.. Il m'était impossible de la rattraper. Or, il m'était impossible de vivre sans cette partie de moi._

Je me suis redressé d'un bond dans mon lit, le souffle court. Mes yeux se sont posés sur l'unique et faible lueur que diffusait le lampadaire de l'autre côté de la rue. Ce devait être le matin, aux aurores. Et cette nuit là, comme toutes les précédentes, je me réveillai dans les conditions habituelles : en nage, le souffle court, les yeux baignés de larmes, et le goût amer de la mort aux bords des lèvres. J'avais mal à la tête. Je me suis laissé retomber lentement sur l'oreiller, et le rêve s'est estompé, comme toujours. Je ne sais pourquoi mon subconscient prenait la fâcheuse habitude de me torturer ces derniers temps. Tout ce que je savais en revanche c'est que cela faisait deux mois, deux mois que je n'avais pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète. Je fermais les yeux, mais je ne rêvais plus, non, j'étais désormais assaillie d'effrayants cauchemars dont l'issue était toujours la même : Je mourrais. Aucune échappatoire, aucun espoir, aucun secours possible. Je mourrais, seule, et ce inlassablement. J'étais pourtant consciente que ces horribles scénarios n'étaient rien d'autre que des bribes d'irréalisme, seulement, la simple idée de dormir commençait à me terroriser. Peu importe mes pensées, peu importe mes heures de sommeil, ils revenaient. Oui chaque fois où je me laisse aller dans l'inconscience, ils étaient là.

_(...)_ En fermant les robinets glacés, j'observai le pâle reflet que me renvoyait le miroir : de longs cernes violacés contrastaient avec le reste de ma peau couleur porcelaine. J'avais mauvaise mine, un constat indéniable, quant à mon moral il ne cessait de chuter, et bien qu'il est atteint le sol depuis un bout de temps, cela ne l'empêchait pas de creuser, encore et encore. Dire que « j'avais l'impression de laisser couler ma vie entre mes doigts » était un euphémisme.. En réalité, j'avais moi même précipité la chute.. Depuis la mort de mon père les choses ont changés. Rectification. Tout à changé, absolument tout. Et Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, ma joie de vivre d'autrefois s'en est allé.. Cette solitude qui m'oppressait tant au début, est désormais devenu mon quotidien. A force de vivre - ou plutôt de survivre, tout dépends la manière dont on voit les choses - seule, je n'ai cesser de couper chacun des fils qui me reliait au monde extérieur. Et lorsque je me suis attaqué au dernier lien, j'étais pleinement consciente qu'il n' y aurait pas de retour envisageable.. C'est à ce moment là que mon monde à basculé, à ce instant précis que j'ai changé. Je suis devenue solitaire, insensible, égoïste et insociable, et ai passé mon temps à fuir les gens et leur putain de réalité.

_(...)_ Ma belle mère et moi on évite encore de parler de ces choses là. Pour tout dire, je crois même que c'est la seule vraie et dernière discussion que l'on ai eu ensemble. Nous n'avons jamais réellement reparlé depuis que papa nous a quitté, nous n'avons jamais réellement reparlé depuis deux mois.. Le seul lien qui m'unissais à cette femme est mort avec lui.. Au début, elle est resté à la maison, par solidarité envers moi, je crois. Mais me voir me morfondre l'insupportait, j'ai su alors qu'elle n'avait ni l'intention ni l'envie de partager sa peine ainsi que son deuil avec une autre personne, en particulier avec moi. Je ne faisais sans doute que lui rappeler sans cesse son défunt mari. Ou bien, ne voulait-elle tout simplement pas être responsable de ma 'descente aux enfers'.. Elle a donc fait ce que toute personne fait généralement dans cette situation : se plonger corps et âme dans le travail. Et ce, encore plus qu'elle ne l'étais déjà. Moi qui ne pensais pas cela possible, apparemment je m'étais trompée. Ses expéditions en tant qu'archéologue se sont faites de plus en plus lointaines et de plus en plus longues. Je l'a soupçonnais d'ailleurs d'effectuer volontairement ses demandes.. Seulement, faire l'autruche en s'exilant à l'autre bout du monde ne lui enlèverait en rien sa peine, seul le temps le pouvait, enfin c'est ce répétait la plupart des gens..

Malgré son absence continue, j'avais tout de même droit à quelques messages laissé sur le répondeur, vu que je ne prenais plus la peine de répondre aux appels de quiconque.. Ces messages ? Toujours les mêmes. Phrases bateau tel que "Mon expédition a été prolongée" ou "J'ai finalement pris la décision d'enchainer directement sur la prochaine, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas" et puis il y avait les phrases qui semblaient m'être réellement destinées comme les "Salut c'est encore moi, j'espère que tout vas bien, du nouveau ?" Même si je savais que malgré l'intonation elle n'en attendait pas moins une réponse. C'était seulement par politesse, rien de plus. Je m'efforçais tout de même de lui répondre, histoire de ne pas réveiller son inquiétude.. "Sabrina, c'est moi. J'ai eu ton message. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que tout vas bien ici. Je vais bien. Rien de bien nouveau de ce côté du globe, rien qui mérite d'être raconté en tout cas. La routine. Donne moi vite de tes nouvelles." Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui je dois l'avouer, me demandait un effort considérable..

En ce qui me concerne - réellement - que dire.. Au tout début, je séchais les cours occasionnellement, puis de plus en plus régulièrement , et enfin j'ai finis par ne plus prendre la peine de me lever. Les jours ont ainsi passé, puis les semaines, et les coups de fils quotidiens de mon établissement ont finis par cesser. Peut être par lassitude ? Ou bien tout simplement parce que pour les gens j'étais devenue "la fille qui ne met plus le pied dehors".. Les voisins ont également finit par mettre un terme à leurs visites de courtoisie quand ils se sont rendus compte que quoi qu'ils fassent je ne leur ouvrirais pas la porte.. Pour ce qui est de mes amis, disons simplement qu'ils ont finit par s'effacer avec le temps, comme tout les autres, quand ils ont finit par se rendre à l'évidence que me venir en aide était une cause perdue. Ma part de sociabilité s'est éteinte, ma réalité s'est assombrie. J'aurais souhaité qu'on me donne une énorme gifle - de celle qui vous décrocherait la mâchoire - histoire de me tirer de se mauvais pas, de me donner le déclic. Je le souhaitais, vraiment. Seulement pour ça Il aurait fallu que je réagisse, que je reprenne les choses en main.. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Désormais la lâcheté me collait à la peau. Je m'étais recroquevillée sur moi même, je vivais dans ma bulle de tristesse, je vivais "de" ma tristesse. Je ne me considérais plus vivante au sens propre, et je n'étais pas morte pour autant. J'étais vraisemblablement coincé entre deux mondes. Et même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu reprendre goût à la vie juste par la volonté.. Le mal était fait, et les dommages me semblaient irréversibles.

_(...)_ Je ne suivais plus le compte des jours, cela n'avait aucun sens, puisque je tâchais de vivre le plus possible au présent, loin d'un passé qui s'estompait et d'un futur que je n'étais pas prête d'envisager. J'avais littéralement perdue la notion du temps. Je ne prenais même plus la peine de me fier aux pendules, quant aux radio réveil, je les avais tous débranché, sans exception.. Oui, quelle idée étrange.. Je crois que j'avais simplement envie que le temps s'arrête un moment. Seulement, depuis ce jour il n'est jamais reparti.. Je ne me fiais désormais qu'à la simple lueur du jour, pareil pour les repas, j'en avais tellement sauté qu'à présent je ne mangeais que lorsque j'avais faim. Quant aux migraines elles se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et j'avais vidé la quasi totalité du stock de la pharmacie maison.. J'avais pris pour habitude de prendre des doses massives afin d'affaiblir ma douleur, même si cela n'avait pour effet que de me soulager physiquement, alors que le plus gros des dommages était à l'intérieur. Cela faisait un peu plus de 2 mois que l'irréparable s'était produit.. 97 jours exactement.. Mais ma peine elle, était la même qu'au premier jour.. La plupart du temps je restai vautré dans leur chambre, sous les draps encore imbibés du parfum à la fois enivrant et réconfortant de mon père. Pour le reste, figé sur le canapé du salon, à observer la tâche rougeâtre et délavée rongée dans le sol tel un acide devenu indélébile. Je restais là des heures durant, les yeux embués de larmes dans le silence le plus total, laissant chagrin et déni dévorer mon âme.

_(...)_ Encore un autre matin d'automne, encore un réveil difficile. Comme toutes les nuits j'avais eu droit à mon cauchemar nocturne, seulement cette fois ci c'est la clarté du jour qui venait me tirer hors de mon sommeil. Le ciel était d'un blanc laiteux et les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas suffisamment de force pour parvenir à traverser cette masse nuageuse. Il faisait tout de même bien sombre pour se croire en pleine matinée.. La vision de la silhouette du facteur s'arrêtant de maison en maison confirma pourtant mon jugement. Il devait être 8h3o du matin, ni plus ni moins. J'avais la tête lourde comme un lendemain de cuite et mon ventre criait famine. Je me levai donc à contre cœur, remettant en place les vêtements dans lesquels j'étais vêtu. Les mêmes que la veille, les mêmes, depuis un moment. Par habitude j'ouvrai le petit placard de la salle de bain et attrapai le tube d'analgésiques.. La prescription médicale était d'un comprimé et demi à renouveler si nécessaire avec 4hoo d'intervalle. Mon auto prescription était de doubler la mise. Ce qui à présent je dois l'avouer, ne m'apaiser apparemment plus suffisamment. Je posai alors le flacon jaunâtre sur le rebord de l'évier pour me contempler longuement dans la glace. Comme chaque jour, je voyais les yeux vides, abandonnés à la contemplation de mon reflet, de cette fille qui n'était plus que l'ombre de moi même. Mes avants bras fixés de part et d'autre de l'évier de porcelaine tremblaient, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, s'adonnant à la contemplation de sa misérable vie. Mon existence me répugnais, ainsi que mon laisser aller volontaire. Si j'avais était une personne extérieur, la vision de cette adolescente brisée aurait attisée ma pitié, pas ma peine, mais ma pitié. Après tout c'est tout ce à quoi elle aspirait..

_(...)_ Une larme roulait sur ma joue. Je sentais les vertiges m'envahir. Mes mains se sont crispées un peu plus à leur appui et ma migraine s'est intensifiée. C'est la première foi qu'elle se faisait si violente. Un mal terriblement ardent, tel que j'eus l'impression que mon esprit était compressé par un étaux invisible. Je fermai les yeux, puis serrant les dents je lâchai finalement prise, passant du lavabo à mes tempes enflammées. Mes jambes trop lourdes se dérobèrent sous mon propre corps. Le carrelage froid entra en contact avec mes genoux, puis mes paumes, ma joue enfin. Recroquevillée sur moi même tel un fœtus agonisant, les mains de part et d'autre de ma tête, tentant de calmer la douleur. Les vagues de souffrance qui, jusqu'alors, s'étaient contentées de m'effleurer se soulevèrent en rugissant avant de s'abattre sur moi et de m'engloutir. Je me rendais alors compte que les effrayants hurlements que je percevais sortaient de ma propre bouche. Je ressentais une sensation étrange, un peu comme si une chose prisonnière de mon esprit tentait de s'en extirper à coups de griffes acérées.

Entre un gémissement et une larme je fus prise de spasmes effroyablement violents, j'hurlais toujours inconsciemment tant la douleur me déchirait le crâne. J'en appelais à la délivrance de l'inconscience. Malheureusement, je ne m'évanouis pas. Je perdais seulement pieds, et pendant un instant la douleur fut tel que j'eus la sensation de flotter au dessus de mon propre corps. Ma vue est devenue floue puis totalement obscure, et les soubresauts de mon corps endoloris me provoquèrent des nausées. Le moment venu je tournai la tête pour recracher mes entrailles. Seulement, mon estomac étant vide, c'est le goût destructeur de la bile qui ravagea ma gorge. Je ne sais combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais atterris sur le sol. Une poignée de seconde ? Une ou deux minutes ? Pourtant ce supplice semblait durer depuis une éternité. La douleur engourdissait mon corps au fur et à mesure qu'elle se propageait, elle s'emparait de moi en ne me laissant aucun répit. Je restai là. Recroquevillée en position fœtale. Alors j'ai su, les secondes avaient laissé place aux minutes, les minutes aux heures, je mourrai à petits feux.. Mais qu'avais-je fais pour mériter une mort aussi lente que douloureuse.. Mon esprit était à l'agonie, je le sentais bouillir et se débattre au plus profond de moi. Il m'abandonnait littéralement. La torture était tel Je sombrai. Mon corps semblait inhabité, j'étais devenue cette coquille vide, je l'étais devenue, à part entière.


End file.
